Tears of Salvation
Hallo, mein Name ist Jeremy. Im Angesicht der völligen Verzweiflung würde der Mensch alles tun, um aus ihr zu entkommen. Die einen nehmen sich das Leben, die anderen löschen ihr Bewusstsein. Löschen ihre Emotionen und werden zu einer beinahe leblosen Gestalt. Doch wie jede Regel, hat auch diese eine Ausnahme. Dies ist meine Geschichte. Es wäre gelogen mich als ganz normalen Oberstufenschüler zu bezeichnen. Äußerlich würde man mich wohl eher als zurückgezogen, schüchtern und isoliert beschreiben. Würde mich mit Absicht ausgrenzen und einen Platz ganz unten in der Gesellschaft einnehmen lassen. Wer würde schon mit der Stille in Person etwas zu tun haben wollen? Dieser Eine, der immer still da sitzt, egal welches Fach gerade ansteht. Sich nie am Unterricht beteiligt und mit niemandem freiwillig spricht. Genau der bin ich in den Augen meiner Klassenkameraden. Natürlich steckt hinter jedem Gelaber irgendwo ein Fünkchen Wahrheit. Es stimmt, dass ich eine sehr stille Person bin und auch, dass ich mich meistens zurückziehe. Ich habe dennoch Freunde, mit denen ich mich unterhalte. Diese sind nur nicht in meiner Klasse. Als Außenseiter musste ich mich durch die Jahre des Mobbings und der Quälerei schlagen, was ich irgendwie überlebt habe, denn schließlich bin ich noch hier und schreibe diese Geschichte. Doch letztes Jahr sah ich einen Hoffnungsschimmer in meiner kleinen grauen Welt. Sie war wie ein Wunder, welches mir neue Kraft und Energie gab. Ich lernte Klara auf dem Abschlussball kennen. Wir beide hatten uns freiwillig gemeldet bei der Organisation und Durchführung zu helfen. Ich schenkte gerade das letzte Bier ein, als sie mich wirklich fragte, ob ich ihr draußen Gesellschaft leisten wolle. Voller Verwunderung brachte ich nur ein kleines „Ja“ heraus, als ich in ihre durchdringend grünen Augen starrte und in den Augenwinkeln ihr langes glattes braunes Haar wahrnahm. Wir verstanden uns ab dem ersten Wort an. Sie sagte, dass ich so allein aussah und vielleicht etwas Gesellschaft wollte. Wir unterhielten uns über unsere Interessen und stellten fest, dass wir viel gemeinsam hatten. So verging die Zeit wie im Flug und die Party neigte sich dem Ende zu. Zuletzt tauschten wir unsere Nummern aus. Danach ging es sehr schnell. Das erste Treffen, der erste Kuss, das zweite Treffen, das dritte Treffen und so weiter. Es entwickelte sich so schnell eine so wunderbare Beziehung, dass ich dachte das ganze wäre nur ein total schöner, paradiesischer Traum. Wir harmonierten geradezu perfekt. Wir ergänzten uns. Wir passten zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. Alles schien, als wären wir im siebten Himmel. Als unser Glück sich bis in die Unendlichkeit ausdehnen wollte, wurde es mit einem Schlag in tausend Stücke zerschlagen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es kennt, wenn eure gesamte Welt vor euren Augen zerbricht. Wir gingen Nachts von einem Kinobesuch nach Hause. Wir wollten die Nacht gemeinsam bei mir zusammengekuschelt im Bett verbringen. Sie schwärmte von ihrer Serie, die sie sich gerade ansah und ich hörte mit großem Interesse zu, als mir plötzlich komplett schwarz vor Augen wurde. Zwei Stimmen erklangen laut und aggressiv. „Nicht bewegen du Lulatsch oder du wirst es bitter bereuen.“ Eine Hand packte meinen Arm und drückte ihn gegen meinen Rücken. Das Letzte, was ich spürte war ein Schlag gegen meinen Kopf... Ich kam zu mir. Immer noch alles schwarz. „Sieh zu und lerne“, hörte ich die Stimme sagen. Mir wurde etwas vom Kopf gezogen und vor mir erschien ein Albtraum. Ich hing an einer Kette gefesselt an einer Wand. Das Zimmer in dem ich mich befand sah so aus, wie ein gewöhnliches Hotelzimmer. Links eine Tür, die zum Bad führte, geradeaus eine Tür, die nach draußen führte und rechts ein Bett. Auf dem Bett lag Klara. In Unterwäsche und ebenfalls mit einer Kette gefesselt. Im Raum standen drei Männer. Kräftig gebaut und die Minen zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen. „Eine heiße Freundin hast du da Kleiner. Aber nimmst du sie denn auch ordentlich durch?“, sagte der Mann, der neben dem Bett stand verächtlich. „Ach komm, der bekommst doch nicht mal hin es sich selbst zu machen, die Jungfrau!“, grölte der, der direkt vor mir stand. „Zeigen wir dir mal, wie das richtig geht. Schau zu und lerne.“ Der dritte stand direkt vor Klara, die geknebelt war und ihre Augen vor Angst weit aufgerissen hatte. „So, mal sehen, was du so zu bieten hast Püppchen.“ Der Mann vor ihr riss ihr den BH und das Höschen vom Leib und leckte über ihren ganzen Körper. „Ja, das sieht gut aus Jungs. Die ist ja noch ganz frisch. Zeit ihr zu zeigen, was die Männerwelt für sie bereithält.“ Er fing an sie zu fingern und an ihren Brüsten zu saugen. „Wusstest du schon, dass ich bi bin?“, der Mann vor mir sah mir direkt in die Augen. Panische Angst machte sich in mir breit. „Jeremy.“ Die Stimme war leise, flüsternd, leicht zu überhören, aber dennoch sagte hier deutlich jemand meinen Namen. Doch ich konnte nicht erahnen von wo die Stimme kommen könnte. Es schien als wäre sie überall. „So Kleine, jetzt bekommst du mal einen richtigen Schwanz zu schmecken.“ „Du bist ja schon ganz feucht.“ „Hört sofort auf damit!“ Die Worte rauschten nur so aus meinem Mund. Ich erschrak vor mir selbst. Was habe ich da gerade getan? „Oho der Pimpf zeigt mal Mumm. Ich sag dir was. Es ist völlig egal wie du hier herumschreist, euch wird absolut niemand hören verstanden? Also genießt es oder leidet!“ Klara fing an zu schreien. Immer lauter. „Halt die Schnauze du kleine Schlampe.“ Der Eine schlug ihr ins Gesicht und schob ihr seinen Penis in den Mund. „Und jetzt bist auch du an der Reihe.“ Der Andere fing an mir die Hose auszuziehen. „Jetzt geht’s los.“ Der Dritte fing jetzt richtig an sie zu ficken. Mein Herz pochte so laut, dass mein ganzer Körper bebte. Warum tun sie das? -Poch- Es schlug mir bis zum Hals. -Poch- Sie wagen es gerade.........sich...an meiner Freundin zu ergötzen?! -Poch- Sie tun meiner alles geliebten Klara weh?! „Jeremy.“ Wieder diese Stimme. Nur lauter, durchdringender. „Jeremy, ich kann dir helfen.“ „Wie denn?“ Ich wusste nicht warum ich antwortete. „Du willst Rache üben? Ich kann dir helfen.“ „Wer zur Hölle bist du?“ „Ich bin dein Retter in der Not wie es aussieht.“ „Wie willst du mir helfen? Was bist du überhaupt?“ Ich war wütend ja, vielleicht so wütend, dass ich halluzinierte? „Ich war schon immer hier. Seit Anbeginn der Zeit. Ich kann dir die Macht geben, aber ich verlange auch etwas dafür.“ Die Macht Klara zu retten? Die Macht es den Typen richtig zu zeigen? „Was muss ich tun?“ Ich war entschlossen. So eine Entschlossenheit hatte ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gespürt. Ich wollte sie büßen lassen. Sie zerfetzen. Für alles, was sie getan haben. „Du brauchst nichts weiter zu tun als jeden zu töten, den ich will den du tötest. Zweitens musst du mir ihre Seelen überlassen. Mehr nicht. Dafür wirst du Kräfte jenseits deiner Vorstellungskraft erhalten.“ Es war eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Mehr nicht. Aber sie gab mir neue Hoffnung in dieser aussichtslosen Situation. Ich war zu schwach um meine inneren Gelüste zu befriedigen. Egal wie wütend ich auch war, die Ketten verhinderten jegliche große Bewegung. „Ich akzeptiere.“ Was konnte schon schlimmeres passieren? „Pakt besiegelt“, sagte die Stimme in einem extrem dunklen Ton. Eine Hitze machte sich in meinem Körper breit. „Verwandlung abgeschlossen. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß. Bis dann.“ Ich riss meinen Kopf nach oben. Vor mir ereignete sich dasselbe Schauspiel, als wäre überhaupt keine Zeit vergangen. Klara lag immer noch auf dem Bett. Die Monster setzten ihre grausame Schandtat fort. Ich wurde wütend. Doch diesmal nahm meine Wut Gestalt an. Ich riss mich von den Ketten los, als wären sie aus Papier. „Was zum?!“ Das Monster vor mir sah mich fassungslos an. Ohne zu zögern packte ich seinen Kopf und brach sein Genick mit einem lauten Knacken. Wie ein Stück Fleisch sackte sein lebloser Körper vor mir zusammen. „Jetzt hab ich euch. Ihr werdet mir nicht entkommen. Euer sinnloses Leben wird hier und jetzt beendet.“ Es sprudelte nur so aus mir heraus. „Frank mach ihn fertig“, sagte das menschliche Objekt vor Klara zu dem Anderen. Es rannte auf mich zu und versuchte mich mit der rechten Faust zu treffen. Doch ich war schneller. Viel schneller... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Kreaturen